Okay I believe you
by tylee17
Summary: it's random. it's one of those karaoke vignettes - it's one of those PERFECT SONG things. but that's just my opinion. well, so far, anyway... decide for yourselves... and this is no summary... Max-Alec of course


_Actually, I don't do song fics… (but I can always remove it again later, right?) (:_

* * *

They were hanging out at Crash again, drowning their general worries in beer and harder stuff, still. Just a night like any other, really. Only, it was Karaoke night—or rather, _Weird Wednesday_ as they currently referred to that particular night. Every one of them had conceded to doing the embarrassing and actually perform a song. Everyone. (Except for Alec…)

Sketchy had chosen to perform some song that apparently demanded he throw his hands in the air shouting from the top of his lungs "_So you wanna be a rock superstar_," while trying for a mean looking expression as well as unconvincing homeboy moves that had everyone in stitches long before the end of his song.

Cindy and Max had decided to sing a li'l Amerie song, first facing each other when intonating, "_It's this 1 thing that got me trippin'_" until Max chose to stare straight at Alec the last time she repeated that line. Out of the corner of her eyes she was aware of Logan dropping his head quite abruptly at that, and fixating the tiles with studious interest as she and Cindy—hugging each other lightly—stepped off of the little stage down to where their friends were waiting, laughing, and joking.

Alec unblinkingly stared at Max, smirking. But he didn't say anything, and neither did she. They were both good at that game…

Suddenly Logan jerked into motion and decided to give the whole singing thing a shot, too. For the first time. Blame it on the amount of light brown liquid he and Alec had downed together already, blame it on Max's performance and that look he had caught her sharing with his ever present transgenic rival. Blame it on desperation, or at this stage—probably: blame it on him having given up and accepted the inevitable...

He had nothing to lose now as he figured, so why not sing?

Yeah, why the hell not?

He had a hard time deciding on a song, but in the end his solemnity did win over and he couldn't help but sing some good old Johnny Cash, sonorously breathing the chorus into the microphone, complete with closed eyes and all. So he didn't see Max shoot a glance at OC before she trained her gaze on a spot close to her feet, didn't see her tightening her grip around the nearly empty glass in her hand. He didn't see her frown.

But once he stepped down he did notice her smile at him shortly before just as quickly turning to Alec.

Nudging her fellow X5 Max said, "Your turn now."

Alec merely grinned, then shook his head.

"Nah, Max. So not gonna happen."

"What?" both she and Cindy protested at the same time as Sketch was thumping Alec's shoulder with unusual force.

"Hell, dude?! What's with that?!"

"Guys. You're no competition for me. It wouldn't be fair…"

"_Right_, Alec!" Max huffed indignantly and slapped him, only half playfully. "Like you are so much better, huh? That's why you don't even dare try?!" she goaded him on, grinning over to where Cindy was leaning against a table now, judging her friends' interplay from a distance. She smiled knowingly, not saying anything, which had Max frown at her in sudden irritation.

Right then, Sketchy whined again, "Dude! Don't be a spoil sport! Seriously, man…"

And Logan was trying for a happier expression, and nodding halfheartedly pressed out a single "Yeah, Alec..."

For a few more minutes, Alec continued trying to wiggle his way out of this one, until finally giving up. Smirking cockily, he adjusted his jacket, then faced his friends, and announced, "Alright.—Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

With that he stepped onto the little stage, grabbed the microphone, and waited for his song to start playing.

And play, it did…

"_I am heaven sent_," Alec began and noticed Max roll her eyes.

"_Don't you dare forget_." She was huffing out a long held breath, and placing her hands on her hips she stared at him.

"_I am all you've ever wanted_." He could so totally imagine what she was thinking, and it made him grin even wider…

"_What all the other boys all promised_."

He barely realized that his gaze was zeroing in on her, but he wouldn't have cared anyway. So maybe he was only doing this for fun… Didn't mean he couldn't be serious at the same time as well…

He saw Max turn toward OC, seemingly losing interest in the way he was apparently using a song to show off again—until she heard the next line and her body went completely rigid.

"_Sorry I told. I just needed you to know_."

And their eyes met over the distance of used-up air and a cheering crowd of half wasted people.

"_I think in decimals and dollars. / I am the cause to all your problems, shelter from cold. / We're never alone / coordinate brain and mouth. / Then ask me what it's like to have myself so figured out. / I wish I knew…_"

It was then that she returned her full attention to him, locked her gaze with his, followed his every word, strangely mesmerized, unable to move… She stared up at him and listened, listened for whatever was to come, up until the very end of the song, until she, too, was whispering the last words of it under her breath, "_but I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe, / I just wanna believe, in us…_"

* * *

song used: **Brand New**. _Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't_

_so? random? yes. fitting song? I think so!_—anyways. _thanks for reading (:_


End file.
